Best Kept Secret
by Inali Grimalkin
Summary: It started with a sleepover and grew into something more. A series of oneshots about how friends are sometimes the last place you'd expect to find love and also the best place. JenxJude with mentions of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I had been marathoning 6teen since I sprained my hand and couldn't work. It's healed now though. Thought of this after watching _Unhappy Anniversary.__  
_**

* * *

"You know, I'm probably going to regret this," Jen sighed as the group went their separate ways. The mall had closed and everyone was headed home. "But, did you want to have a sleep over at my place?" Jude's eyes lit up as though someone just promised him an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii.

"You'd do that bra?"

"Well, we can't let all that cookie dough go to waste, can we?" He linked arms with her, a huge smile on his face as they headed to the parking lot.

"Sweet, should I go home and get a change of clothes?"

"You don't have to, I've got sweat pants and stuff that should fit you if you need them."

"You rock, dudette."

* * *

"So, what did you and Wyatt do at your sleepover?" Jen asked, setting up the snacks. Her mom was out with Jonsey's dad, besides she'd know Jude forever and had no problem with him staying at their house to keep Jen company. Jen set out a bowl of popcorn, some assorted gummi creatures and was evening things out with guacamole and taco chips.

"Like, stuff," Jude shrugged, going through Jen's pajama drawer. He was just going sleep in his underwear like he had at Wyatt's, but Jen strictly enforced a clothing rule. "Um, I braided his hair and we watched movies and stuff."

"Well how about we do that stuff and everything else?" Jen suggested, keeping her back turned while Jude changed. She managed to keep a straight face when she turned around and saw he had chosen to wear a pajama set Caitlin had given her for her birthday, pink satin pants with a matching cotton tshirt. His hair was flattened from wearing a toque all day and Jen found herself admiring the wispy blond strands.

"Sweet. So what's first?" Jen smiled, pushing thoughts of Jud's hair out of her mind. Jude was the most relaxed about her organization and scheduling when it came to things like this.

"First magazines, then make overs, followed by a few rounds of Truth or Dare and then movies."

"Sounds good, bra."

* * *

"Hmmm, def the blue polish, bra," Jude decided with a nod. "Matches my board." Jen giggled and uncapped the blue polish, with a steady hand she applied the nail polish and let Jude blow on it to dry. "This looks so cool, Wyatt didn't have nail polish so we couldn't do this part."

"This is my favourite part."

"But you never wear nail polish," Jude said, looking at her fingers.

"Can't. Coach doesn't let us. I always have my toes painted though." Jen finished up his fingers with the blue, then took a silver, black and yellow out of her nail polish box.

"What's that for?"

"You'll see," Jen giggled, carefully using the three colours she did a small skateboard on each of Jude's ring fingers.

"Woah! That is so awesome bra! Kay, so once this is dry I want to try painting your toes for you." Jen smiled, it had been a long time since she'd been able to have a slumber party. Nikki didn't really play along and Caitlin's schedule hadn't lined up with hers. Besides, things were different with Jude. He was so calm and relaxed, he helped her to feel the same.

"I dunno, no one else has ever done my toe nails before."

"Don't sweat it bra, you pick out your colours and we'll flip through some more magazines while I dry," Jude said, dipping his fingers in the ice water. Jen had explained the trick to getting nail polish to dry faster. "I totally wanna know more about about the 'six ways to decorate your va-jay-jay'," he read. "No idea what that is, but it sounds cool." Jen tried to hold back a fit of giggles while she found the article.

Moments later, they were both breathless with laughter.

"I can't believe those exist!" Jen squealed.

"I know! Like, dude! Who thinks wigs down _there_ are a good idea? What're they called again?" Jude asked, wiping tears from his eyes. Jen got her laughter under control and checked the article.

"Merkins." They glanced at one another and burst into laughter again.

xxx

Jen's toes were polished a light purple, Jude chose the colour he claimed matched her eyes. While the polish dried the duo decided to move on to Truth or Dare. As with most games it started innocently enough.

"Bring it," Jen grinned, her game face on.

"I dare you..." Jude, hummed in thought. "Got it. I dare you, to wear that sweater your grandma made you for Christmas in grade six." Jen cringed, the sweater was purple with a unicorn and rainbows on it.

"Ugh. Fine, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. I got nothing to hide, bra." Jen frowned, what was a question that would trip him up? He was a pretty open book and they'd know each other since they were five.

"Who did you have a crush on before Star?" To her surprise, Jude's cheeks turned pink.

"You promise you won't tell anybody? Like, not even the group," Jude said seriously.

"Promise, what happens at a slumber party stays at the slumber party."

"Okay," Jude said, taking a deep breath. "I sorta had a crush on you." Jen felt her cheeks heat up, unsure how to react to the revelation.

"Wow, I- I never knew. Um, it's getting late," she said awkwardly. "Did you want to watch the movies now?"

"Sure, dudette. You set up the flicks and I'll grab some drinks." Jen nodded, watching him leave. She had never opened her mind up to the possibility of being with Jude. He was an amazing friend, but to be with him like that? As they movie started and they curled up on her bedroom floor together Jen couldn't help but feel like she had missed the chance she didn't know she had. He was with Star now, and they were so perfect.

She'd think about it another day. For the moment all she wanted was to watch scary slasher films with her friend, if she enjoyed the warmth of his body pressed next to hers and the smell that was so uniquely him she wasn't going to say.

These sort of things were best kept secret.

* * *

** Unsure on if I want to leave it there or perhaps make this a series of connected oneshots. I guess let me know what you think?  
**

**Reviews = Karma**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you guys won me over, this will now be a series of oneshots. Mostly focused on Jen and Jude, but I will have other POVs for the story telling and other relationships shall be mentioned. This one is short and takes place not long after Jude and Starr broke up.  
**

* * *

It all came down to timing, Caitlin decided. She watched her friends drink their smoothies and chat while pretending she was reading a magazine.

Jonesy and Nikki had had a bit of an on again off again sort of relationship for a while there and during their off periods they dated other people, never being single at the same time. It was almost painful to watch, but Caitlin kept her observations to herself. Nikki would get angry and defensive if she'd mentioned it, and Jonesy would've brushed it off, playing the tough guy.

It was what she had expected. Seeing Jen and Jude going through the same thing had admittedly taken the blonde by surprise.

Jude had been really hung up on Starr after they broke up, he still was to some degree. Jen hid her feelings well, but Caitlin had read enough magazines in her time to know when a girl was in love. jen's 'in love and trying to hide it'  
behaviour was the total opposite from her 'I've got a crush' behaviour. Caitlin figured it was largely to do with the fact that Jude was her friend, and things had been awkward for a bit after Nikki and Jonesy broke up and Jen was likely over thinking and worrying about it.

Jude, on the other hand hadn't seemed to think of any of that. He kept on doing his same old routine that Caitlin was as sure on if Jude had feelings for Jen or not.

"Caitlin? You okay?" Wyatt asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, totally fine," Cailtin laughed, surprised that anyone noticed her quiet musings.

"You've been staring at that page for nearly twenty minutes," Wyatt continued, their other four friends turned to look at her, their curiosity piqued.

"Oh! I was just imagining how I'd look in this outfit," she fibbed, turning the magazine for them to see. "Too cute, right? Wonder how much I'd have to save up to get it." Just like that the suspicion was off her.

She returned her thoughts to Jen and Jude, there had to be some way to get them together.

Watching them debate the pros and cons of their favourite places to snowboard Caitlin decided that maybe, just this once, she wouldn't meddle.

If Disney had taught her one thing, love will find a way.

* * *

**The next chapter shall include behind the scenes on _Baby, You Stink_.**

**Reviews = Karma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Super small udate.  
**

* * *

"Oh damn," Jen muttered.

"What's up, bra?" Jude asked.

"Nothing, I just forgot my wallet at the Penalty Box," she turned to the girl waiting at the cash. "Sorry, just cancel my order."

"Don't sweat it bra, lunch is on me." He ignored her protests and calmly paid for their order together. Sliding his debit card back into his wallet he caught sight of the tiny photo behind his driver's license.

It was the photo he and Jen had taken in the baby booth. Not the original one, that one had been big and he had ended up taping it to Ron's back as a joke.

What he hadn't told anyone was he had gone to the camera store and asked them to make him a wallet size. Seeing the little baby he an Jen could have made him smile.

Who knew, maybe one day the two of them would have a baby just like the one in the picture.

He watched Jen from the corner of his eye, hiding a smile. He could wait for that future.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, was really just a small idea I had.  
**

**Reviews = Karma**


End file.
